Vampire Knight Q and A
by AidoRockz
Summary: My OCs and the Vampire Knight characters have gotten together and agree to answer any questions you have about any of my stories -all but one shots- any question will be accepted as long as it relates to the chosen story you chose to ask about. Random questions, such as What is your favorite *insert word here* will also be accepted have fun
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I want to give the Q and A thing a try. I will answer questions about any of my Vampire Knight stories you have, be it about my OCs or the characters themselves. The only thing I wont accept any questions on are my older one shots. I will also accept questions you have about me -for example when I will start on the next chapter of so and so. Anyways, just so no one will report me for posting my first "chapter" as a author note...

* * *

Hello, my name is Ashlen ^^ my late name tends to change to whatever my creator wishes. Very rarely is my first name is changed as well but normally you've known me as Ashlen or Ashley. I have been on many adventures involving a school which houses both humans and vampires. One of these adventures you probably know best is of me being pulled into a alternate dimension you all know as Vampire Knight. Another adventure was of me becoming Rido Kuran's arranged bride, only to run away after he killed my parents.

Yes, I have been on many adventures, and I have had fun on each and everyone. My newest adventure is living as Kaien Cross's future daughter, who is sent back in time with her Pureblood best friend, Hitoshi, also a creation of my creator. I am also continuing my adventure as Ashley Parker, who later turns into Ashlen a decedent of the Kuran family, resulted in Rido raping a woman who resembled his sister. This adventure, however, continues to be altered and I'm certain a new chapter will be up soon.

What my creator does with me now is relive my adventure as Ashlen Parker, a Canadian witch that was sent to Cross Academy to keep it safe during the wizard war. Yeah, that is her very first story that is being rewritten. I look forwards to all the new twists and turns that are going to happen.

Anyways, back on topic. I've had so much fun with those adventures but now I would like to hear from you. If you have any questions about any of my adventures, do not be afraid to ask. I'll accept any questions you have to ask and, if they are in a good enough mood, maybe the others will be here to ask answer questions as well. So, please have fun and ask whatever you wish. Leave the question in a review and, after three to five, they will be answered in the next review. So bye bye for now ^^

* * *

So yeah, ask about any of my stories and I will also accept questions for any of the Vampire Knight characters as well. my only rule though is it has to be about one of my stories. Here is how I would like it. List the story above and then ask the character your question


	2. The First Three Questions

Hi everyone. I am back and have the first three questions you have asked us. I have managed to get some of the Night Class students to come answer some questions and hopefully I can get some others next time. We will be answering these questions from bottom to top, in the order they were asked. I hope you find these answers to your satisfaction.

Ok so the first question is actually about me and the bonus, or _sneak peek_ of the possible sequel, my creator might to for Too Good to Be True, the original. *reads the question and frowns* So you want to know how having Rido Kuran as my "pet" is working out for me? Well, let me answer in a new paragraph as this might be just a little bit of a long answer.

**Ashlen's Answer: **It's not going well at all, not what so ever. If I knew there weren't any risks to doing so, I'd either give Rido up to a Zoo or kill him. Sadly it is not in my nature to kill and there are big risks to trying. I have an agreement with Rido; give him my blood and safely in exchange for leaving my family members alone. I know trying to kill him could risk their safety if I fail. However there is also the danger of him possessing a familiar bat; a bat made out of his very own Pureblood power. The more blood he drinks, the stronger he gets. Soon he might even have enough power to change his shape. Having Rido Kuran as my pet is living nightmare. Not only does he like to torment me with the smell of blood, but he insists on calling me Dearest Granddaughter, which annoys the shit out of me. Tolerating him is what keeps my aunt and cousins safe, however so I will continue to do so. I just hope I can return to the Vampire Knight world soon so I can be with Hanabusa and Rido can be dealt with. Although, my creator might change her plans later on so not even I will know what will happen.**  
**

OK, so now that that is over with, let's go onto the second question, shall we? Oh, and it seems to be for Kaname Kuran. Just a minute please, I did bring him along but I think he wondered off somewhere *leaves and comes back five minutes with Kaname* Are you sure you don't mind answering these questions?

Kaname: I do not mind answering a couple of questions, as long as they are appropriate. Where is the question they would like me to answer?

Ashlen: Right here *shows him a sheet with the question and the request on it*

Kaname: I can answer your question, but I am not sure what I can do to help remove the tiger *hears a crash from behind him* on second thing… Aido, please go help the young lady with her problem. Ah, and she mentions to stop invading her dreams *has a ghost of a smile on his face as Aido almost forcibly goes to help with the tiger problem*

**Kaname's Answer: **Now, to answer your question, I enjoy old classic music. When I was younger my parents sometimes took me to operas or soriess to where I would listen the orchestra play. Although, for a few years, my mother did try to get me to listen to 1950's music, so I tend to enjoy that as well. I hope I answered your question to your satisfaction.

Thank you, Kaname, you may leave if you wish. Kain, I would check on your cousin, just to make sure nothing has happened to him or the tiger. After all, as tragic as it would be if the tiger ripped off one of his arms or something, they are still endangered and protected animals; we wouldn't want iced tiger as much as we wouldn't want a armless Aido *then turns back to the "viewers"* Well it seems that the last question is for my creator and is from….. my creator? Really, what author reviews on their own stories? Oh well, I guess I'll just let her answer her own question.

**My Answer: **Hi. The only reason I reviewed my own Q and A, was to answer what a lot of you probably think a lot; why do I start new stories when my older ones are far from finished. I can't help inspiration or the ideas I get. Sometimes an idea is so great it is all I can think about and I can't help but write it down. I never quite a story, however, sometimes it just takes me a long time to post an update. For example my Too Good to Be True story started on the website Quizilla about five or six years ago and it is still on going. There are a few stories I quit but only because I think they are stupid and don't want to deal with them anymore. Right now I am rewriting A Forn Transfer Student –and yes I know forn is spelt wrong, that is what the title says- so it involves a lot more Harry Potter so it can be a true Cross over –titled Magic Blood-. That was my very first internet story ever; very first VK story and very first story I posted online. I am currently working on chapter 3 right now but I will try to get other stories updated a well. I have plenty of ideas thought up, it's just finding the right way to get them written down.

~.~

Ok, so those are the three questions that were asked so far. I hope you find enjoyment in the answers and hopefully the next questions bring a little more action to this dull interview thing. Now if you excuse me, I need to go see if Aido is still alive. Bye until next time


End file.
